New Year, Old Love
by kingdomdisney
Summary: Christopher Scott's challenge. Two people of different heights want to be together, and that just might happen as the New Year comes closer...


**Hey there!**

**I was challenged by Christopher Scott to write a fic on my favorite pairing or one I like. Now, Namora is my fav pairing EVER, but I've wanted to write one on this pair for a while, so THANK YOU CHRISTOPHER SCOTT FOR GIVING ME AN EXCUSE!**

**So yeah. Read on, minions!**

**(Oh, yeah. Disclaimer: I own nothing *sad face*.)**

He never, in a million years, thought he'd ever get to experience emotions again.

But it was odd. After becoming absorbed by the Riku Replica, he had been wandering around the emptiness of his non-existent heart (so now he learned where people go when they die-the heart) when he saw "the light at the end of the tunnel," to put it bluntly. Intrigued, he wandered slowly towards it, feeling the heat as he walked closer. Always the precautious one, he attempted to summon his Lexicon, but he stared at his hand in shock when it wouldn't come to him. He felt a tug, and he looked up in fear to see golden hands, the same color as the light, with black, violet, and red rays swirling around them, reaching out for him. He tried to back away, but it was like his feet were glued to the floor, and he was grabbed before he shut his eyes, praying the end wouldn't hurt.

It hurt like nothing he ever felt before. It was even more painful than when he was absorbed by the Riku Replica, and that was one of the most painful experiences he'd ever had. This was a white-hot burning sensation throughout his body. He lost all sense of feeling, direction, and time. He couldn't tell you if the arms were still pulling him, if he was walking, and for however long (he later found out that he was being pulled for a full minute). After what felt like an eternity, he black out before hitting the ground.

NYOLOYNYOL

She didn't know what brought her to that place. She never expected to go to Merlin's house-she was working for Maleficent, for goodness' sake! Why was she going into the enemy's house-in bright daylight! She couldn't say why-only that she _had_ to go. So she told Yuna and Rikku that she was taking a sick day, and waited until they left before flying sneakily over to that forbidden place. She had to wait until the old wizard left for something-she was too intent on waiting for him to leave she forgot to eavesdrop-before she could get through the window. She flew to the bed, where she saw a tennis ball sized orb of darkness (it wasn't actually tennis ball sized to normal humans, only to her). She instinctively knew this was what she was there for.

She reached out for the orb, and her hands, even though they were bigger, went through it. She kept moving forward until she grabbed something. Once she tried to pull it into the real world, she learned two things. The first one was that it was heavy. The second was that it was screaming in agony. It sounded male.

The screams made her want to stop its pain, so she continued pulling it towards her. But because it was heavy, it was harder to put it out of its misery than she would have liked. After about forty-five seconds, she tried flying, and she found it easier than before. Fifteen seconds later, she pulled it out, and dropped it on the bed, where, with a flash of light, it magnified to three times its size.

She looked at it to see it was a boy. He looked like he had been through pain that one should never experience. But what stood out the most to her was that he wore an Organization XIII cloak-and had a heartbeat. But weren't Organization XIII Nobodies, those without hearts?

Whatever. It didn't matter. She vowed that she would take care of this boy, no matter the cost.

He looked so much like her old crush.

NYOLOYNYOL

She confused him. She seemed so aloof and uncaring, but she came everyday to take care of him. She would bring him food and give him the latest news. She once made him sketch what clothes he liked, then brought them a week later.

He frowned, frustrated. Here was this girl, who had been taking care of him for a year-a year where he had a heart-informed him when his old acquaintances were slaughtered by that Sora boy-Roxas' Somebody-and made him fall for her all over again.

He was willing to admit his surprise when he saw that, when he returned to consciousness, a familiar little fairy floating above him, and his surprise at being able to feel surprise. She had quickly told him to get up and follow her. He had done so, curious about his about his surroundings. He quickly learned that he was back in Hollow Bastion, and became nervous that people would recognize him and his cloak. She led him to an abandoned warehouse, and said that if he needed anything, just to let her know. He immediately requested Even's old lab equipment, and she brought it in the hour.

Now here he was, trying to invent something that would make hr grow to a normal, human-sized height.

He poured some strands of her hair into the mixture and cringed, preparing for the explosion.

It never came.

He watched in awe as black, violet and red smoke swirled up to form her face as the mixture turned those colors. Amazed, he sat down in his stool. He would never be able to describe to _anyone_ what he felt at that moment.

He checked the calendar-December 31st. He had arrived on January 1st. Coincidence? Probably not, but one never knows. He looked at the clock, and breathed a sigh of relief before grinning happily. 11:50 P.M. She would be here in five minutes.

NYOLOYNYOL

"Zexion?"

Said boy looked at the door to see her flying in. He smiled. "Paine!"

"You seem happy," she noted, landing on his shoulder.

"I finished something, but…I need to know if you're willing first," he replied slowly, not wanting to force it on her. He was scared that, if he took it too quickly, she would be frightened off.

"What's up?" Paine raised an eyebrow. He was never like this, even as Ienzo.

"Um…Paine, uh…Kingdom Hearts, I've never dealt with this before…"

"Out with it already!"

"Paine, I…I love you, and I was wondering if…" he stammered, bringing the potion out from behind his back, "…you wanted to be with me, too."

Paine stared at Zexion in wonder. He…loved her? Not Yuna? Or Rikku? Her?

She leaned on his neck, and grinned so that, if he turned, he wouldn't see. So he did feel the same way she did! He did!

"I…understand if you don't-" he murmured, and she flew into his face, inwardly laughing at his surprised expression.

"Zexion. Give me that drink." She smirked as his eyes widened in amazement and happiness. He quickly grabbed a glass and poured the black-violet-and red mixture into it. He grabbed a straw and placed it in the drink before handing it to Paine. She drained it and gave a cry of agony as she felt her limbs being stretched. Zexion gently took her and placed her on his bed, watching her worriedly. Light flashed, blinding him, and he did his best not to look away, but he ended up having to. When he next looked, there was Paine, just a little shorter than himself.

She blinked her red eyes open, staring in shock at Zexion. "You're a normal height," she whispered, sitting up. He grinned, and gently pressed his lips to hers as the clock struck twelve and fireworks lit up the sky. She kissed him back, loving the moment.

They pulled apart, and he murmured, "Happy New Year," at the same time she whispered, "I love you."

**Yes, I have wanted to write Zexaine for a loooooong time. Once again, thank you Christopher Scott for giving me an excuse! XD Hoped you all like it!**


End file.
